Death Be Not Proud
by Cynic X
Summary: Updated IK Inuyasha is an experiment gone wrong. Kagome finds someone who needs help...and fast. What secrets does he hold? And how will their lives change?
1. Run

Death Be Not Proud…

9/13/03

By Cynic X

Editing: VashStmpde

            I do not own Inuyasha, and am making no money off any of my stories, this one or my other Inuyasha story…(I forgot to put the disclaimer in that one.)  I'm only a poor college student, really –shows empty pockets- Now that the boring formalities are done…on with the story!

Chapter 1: Run…

            I could heart my heart pounding in my ears as my feet pounded the cold cement of the street under them.  My breath came in raps as my chest heaved up and down with every breath.  I needed to get as far away from them as possible…I needed to run until I couldn't anymore, so long as I was away from them.  I had no real destination, as it was far from where I came from.  I was oblivious to everything around me…the lightening that flashed across the sky, or the thunder than sounded in the distance…even oblivious to the blood that was mixing with the rain as it ran down over my left eye.  I had only one goal…to run…as fast and as far as I could.  The rain continued to pour down…hard…I didn't even bother to brush my saturated hair out of my eyes…hair that had become so long and unruly due to neglect and lack of up keep.  The white outfit I had been wearing was soaked through, and stained from the wounds I had received while I was escaping, as well as from mud and dirt from the one time I had slipped on the slick dirt when I had ran through a park just a short time before.  I didn't even notice the pain that shot through my body though, or acknowledge the red liquid pouring down the side of my face…you kind of forget about that stuff when your adrenaline is pumping.  I stopped hearing footsteps a while back…I hopped that they wouldn't pursue me in a car…they knew better than to use dogs on me…not like they would be able to keep up anyway, and it would be hard to follow my scent in this weather anyway.  Lucky for me I had actually chosen a decent day to make my escape.  If anyone happened to see me run by, I would imagine that I appeared as a while and black blur…they would probably think that they were imagining things and go back to whatever they had been doing before they looked up.  I decided to slow my speed, listing for any indications that I was being followed…nothing…just the sound of the rain hitting the ground.  Your probably wondering why I'm running like this...running for my life in this horrible weather…we'll that's simple…

My name is Inuyasha…

And I am going to die.

Inuyasha isn't my real name; it's the name that was given to me after the injection.  I know I had a real name...I just cant remember it...Maybe that's a side effect of the "vaccine" as well…or maybe it's just selective memory lose.  Whatever it is, I don't know why I can't remember anything from before…not like it matters much anyway...I'm not that person anymore, so why remember a part of yourself that you can never go back to.  I do remember one thing from the past though…how this hell all started.  You see, I was orphaned at a young age.  Both my parents died in a car crash…I was the only one who survived.  After that, I was placed in an orphanage.  It was lonely, but I was alright for a while.  That was until I graduated high school.  I was on my own after that.  With no place to go, and no family to go to, I decided to enroll in the Japanese army.  I would fight for my country for room and board, not really that bad of a deal.  I want afraid to die…I really didn't have anything to live for.  Its not that I wanted to commit suicide or anything, I can't stand the thought of taking my own life.  I'm fighting for something, so maybe my life will be worth something…maybe…

            It was okay for a time, but then our commanding officers told us that we needed to take a new vaccine for some new disease that was created.  No one from my group questioned them.  They were the government; we thought they had our best interest in mind…If only I knew now what I knew then.  We were the Firsts…that is, the first ones to be injected with their so called "vaccine."  Out of my original group…I am the only one still alive…if this can be called a life that is…and not for that long too…I will die soon, like them…I have no choice.  That vaccine of there's was actually a genetically engineered drug that was being tested.  The drug was based on years of research the government had done to develop a new kind of soldier…a superior fighter…something that would be invincible.  Unfortunately, it back fired.  The Firsts started acting crazy, hallucinating, their bodies changed, and then they eventually died after a while in a scream of agonizing pain.  Night after night, I would hear those screams…the screams of the dead…those who knew that their time was being cut short.  For some reason though, in the beginning I didn't show signs like the other ones.  It seemed almost as if I was never injected.  But like time, everything changes and I started to show signs that I wasn't normal anymore.  The first time I noticed something was wrong was one morning I woke up, and my whole body hurt…not just an ache…It felt like my whole body was on fire.  I was struggling to breathe, so I got up from my bed and was trying to make my way to the door of my room…my room…more like a white prison though than a room.  I used the wall as a support as I staggered to the door.  When I went to turn the door knob, the whole mechanism came off in my hand…The knob and I feel to the floor…I passed out after that.  When I came to, I was back on my nice white hospital bed, connected to a ton of machines.  It seems that the drug had started to take effect.  From what the doctors could make out the whole muscle structure of my body had changed…I had muscles where I never had them, and lost some that I did not need anymore…kind of like Darwin's survival of the fittest…the best muscles stayed, while others disappeared.  After I recovered from my first episode, they ran me through a myriad amount of test to see the extent of the abilities I had gained.  I was the first one who survived the drug this far, and they needed the data to continue their research.  Each day I felt like a lab rat that had to run through a maze, or obstacle course.  In the end, they concluded that I had gained heightened agility, speed and strength as well as resilience to any kind of bodily inflictions…perfect qualities for the super soldier they were hoping to develop.  Back to my white cell I went after testing…day after day…I remember that room…the only items in it were a white hospital bed, a light on the ceiling, and a two way mirror to watch my every action.  I think the only thing I was allowed to do in private was use the bathroom…other than that I was under strict surveillance.  The doctors made sure to try and keep me alive as long as possible.  Its six months after the injection, and only am I starting to show signs now…how long I have left to live…I don't know…but I would imagine the end is soon…once the signs come you don't have much longer after that…Even though I am in the first stage, my body wont be able to handle the strain that the drug places on it…and it will give out…I will die…and there is nothing I can do about it…

I finally turned my mind to other matters…like how I needed someplace to hide out for a while when they started searching the area for me.  Anything would be alright…just as long as I would be hidden from view…and as far away from them as possible.  I continued to run, not as fast as before...but still faster than your average human.  Taking to the trees, I made better time, and hid myself from any bystanders that were out on this wet afternoon.  Jumping from branch to branch, I hardly made a sound as my bare feet came in contact with the branch of the next tree.  I could see a clearing up ahead, and let out a mental sigh of relief…I had just realized that my body was running on automatic, and it was starting to catch up to me really fast...I needed someplace to crash…someplace to get help…and fast...Landing on the cold wet slabs that made up the walkway to what seemed like a shrine ahead, the pain came on like an onslaught…Not being able to ignore it any longer, my legs gave out from the strenuous running I had just done and I collapsed on to the ground in a heap of tattered dirty white clothing and tangled black hair, the blood from the cut above my eye, continued to bleed, mixing the rain water with the dirty my face had landed in, making an interesting shade of mud…That was the last thought I had before everything went blank.

End: Chapter 1…

            This story is not finished…I'm diverting from all my other stories and writing this one as it comes to me, not having it all complete and then posting it, so I'm open to suggestions on what you would like to see happen, as long as its not hentai (R/NC17 stuff).  I do have a sort of plot line I'm going to follow, but other than that, send me your suggestions!

Thanks so Much for Reading!

Yes, the title is taken from Holy Sonnet 10 by John Donne:

Death, be not proud, though some have called thee  
Mighty and dreadful, for thou art not so;  
For those whom thou think'st thou dost overthrow  
Die not, poor death, nor yet canst thou kill me.  
From rest and sleep, which yet thy pictures be,  
Much pleasure, then from thee much more, must low  
And soonest our best men with thee do go,  
Rest of their bones and soul's delivery.  
Thou art slave to fate, chance, kings and desperate men  
And dost with poison, war and sickness dwell,  
And poppy or charms can make us sleep as well  
And better than thy stroke; why swell'st thou then ?  
One short sleep past, we wake eternally,  
And death shall be no more; death, thou shalt die.


	2. Found

9/21/03

Chapter 2: Found…

            Kagome sighed as she picked up the whistling tea kettle off the stove.  It was a rainy Saturday afternoon…one of those days were people stayed inside and relax because the weather was so dark and dreary.  Rain pelted the windows of the kitchen as she crossed the room in an old pair of grey sweats she had been wearing the night before and hadn't bothered to change out of when she got up that morning and saw the weather.  She'd watched the morning news and found out that it was going to rain all day, so she decided that she would stay indoors and catch up on some reading she had been planning to do.  After a couple of hours, the chill from the rain was starting to get to her, so she decided that a cup of tea would warm her up.  Pouring the steaming water into a large mug, she placed the tea bag in the cup and while she waited for it to flavor the water, she walked over to the cupboard to get out sugar, and to the refrigerator to get milk.  That was when she saw the half eaten dish of cat food.

            Stupid cat, I haven't seen him all day… Kagome thought as she grabbed the milk and made her way back to the table.  Removing the tea bag and mixing in the ingredients, she brought the mug up to her lips when something moved outside the kitchen window.

            Damn it…Don't tell me that the stupid cat got outside…My luck he'll be washed away… With that, Kagome abandoned her tea and grabbed an umbrella from the rack in the hall and sliding on her shoes, she opened the door to the shrine, only to be assaulted by sheets of rain.

            One hell of a day he picks to go outside and get lost… Kagome thought miserable as she slammed the door and ran across the yard, careful not to slip on the slick floor.  Her sweat shirt was already starting to get wet as the bottom of her sweat pants soaked up water like a sponge.  Still, she was determined to find her cat, even if it meant getting soaked.

            Oh Buyo…what am I going to do with you… Kagome sighed once more as she went head on into the storm.  She had had this cat ever since her mom and brother moved to the United States.  Kagome's father died when she was little, leaving her mother to raise her and her brother.  Her mother, being a single mom, went back to school and started a career in business.  This lead to a lot of traveling, and finally her mother's company wanted to move her over seas to the states; it wasn't such a bad thing since her brother, who was going to be graduating high school wanted to go to school in the states.  Kagome's mom decided that the best thing for the family would be to relocate to the states.  Kagome, not wanting to leave her family home, begged her mom to stay in Japan at the shrine their family had owned for years.  Her mom agreed and let her stay.  Kagome, already graduating high school, decided to operate the family shrine; her mom approved of this and even sent her money to subsidize her living since relocating had increased her salary. Kagome had gotten the cat shortly after they had left when she had been lonely living in the house by herself.  Now a few years later, the cat was practically family to her since her mom's and brother's visit were few and far apart.  It was nice living by yourself and being your own boss, but the shrine was big for one person, and the Buyo gave Kagome company a lot of the time.  

            "Stupid, stupid cat." Kagome muttered as she caught her balance from where she had almost slipped in a huge puddle.  She had been calling the cats name for some time now, but had gotten no response.  I hope he's ok…probably hiding out in some other part of the shrine…Kagome thought as she walked around to the front of the shrine. By now her clothing was plastered to her body and the cold was starting to get to her.  If she couldn't find the cat soon, she was just going to leave him out there in the rain to teach him a lesson.  As she rounded the corner of the building, she could see the outline of something lying on the tiles of the front walkway.

            What the hell could that be? Kagome thought as she made her way closer to the form on the ground.  Careful not to slip, she walked over to the mass and bend down, only to drop her umbrella in sock.

            Oh my god! Kagome cried mentally It's a person…or is it a body?! She thought with alarm, afraid that she had just stumbled across a fresh murder scene because of the blood all over.  Kneeling to get a better look, she could see that the person wasn't in good shape and was barely breathing.  Their' clothes were stained and muddy, and shredded in several spots, and their hair had now accumulated an interesting mix of mud, leaves and grass.  Kagome, forgetting the umbrella did the only thing she could do.  She picked up the figure underneath their arm, dragged them into the shrine.

            Whoever this is needs help…I can't just leave them out there in this weather... And with that Kagome started making her way to the front door of the shrine, not taking notice of the fact that her own wet clothing was being ruined as the body rubbed against her creating nice smears of dirt and blood.  It looks like they've gone through hell…what could they have been doing out in this weather… She thought as she dragged the person over to the living room couch.  The living area to the shrine was behind the actual alter area, and provided all the necessities a normal house should have.  Not worrying about the fact that her couch would get ruined, she tried to place the body on the it as gently as possible, so as to not hurt them further.

            What am I supposed to do now? She thought solemnly, as she looked over the figure on the couch, her tea long forgotten and cold by now.  I can't stay in these wet clothes, and neither can that person…I guess the only thing I can do is make sure their warm and dry until they come around. With that, Kagome walked over to the figure.  I wonder if it's a guy or a girl…its kind of hard to tell with all that long black hair, and the clothing is too lose for sure… Carefully Kagome took the wet shirt off the person, only to blush in embarrassment. Definitely a guy… She thought as her checks flushed as she examined the well developed muscular chest.  Only then did she see the circular wound that was still bleeding near his lower abdomen.  Shit, he's been wounded…I'm not a doctor, and that looks like a bullet hole! She thought in alarm as she started to panic.  Should I call an ambulance?  But what will I tell them- Excuse me sir, but I found this person lying in my walkway?! Deciding that that wouldn't be such a good idea, she ran to the bathroom closet to get the first aid kit she had, hoping it would due.  Back in the living room she carefully took off the destroyed white pants, leaving only under garments on, as she took notice of all the cuts and bruises on the body, especially the chest wound, and a nasty gash over the eye.  She was worried that the bullet might still be inside his body and was glad when she rolled him over.  She saw a hole matching it on his back.  Good thing it came out. She cleaned the wounds and applied ointment before placing clean bandages on the larger two.  Exhausted from all that work, she decided that if the man didn't wake up in the morning, she would bath him…under garments on of course…to wash off all the dirt that she missed.  She draped a huge blanket over the still unconscious guy and decided that he was better there than outside and that she would worry what to do with him after she had gotten a shower and changed into warmer clothes.  Making her way up stairs, she pulled off her wet clothes and got into the nice warm shower.  After cleaning, she relaxed in the heat from the water, soothing her sore muscles from the weight she had dragged.  As she stepped out, she closed the glass door and wrapped her long hair in a towel, placing one around her body as well.  She was just about to make her way back to her room when she heard a scream come from down stairs.  She froze for a second, before changing directions and running to see what had happened, afraid that her guest had woken up, and he was none too happy.

End Chapter 2…


	3. Awakening

9/4/03

By Cynic X

I do not own Inuyasha, and am making no money off any of my stories, this one or my other Inuyasha story…(I forgot to put the disclaimer in that one.) I'm only a poor college student, really –shows empty pockets- Now that the boring formalities are done…on with the story!

Chapter 3: Awakening

Inuyasha awake from his slumber with a scream. One moment he had been running through the forest in the rain, and the next minute he had woken up in some strange living room, lying on a couch. For some reason his eyes weren't working properly as he tired to look around the room. Everything was a blur. Deciding that it was best to get the hell out of here, he tried to stand up as best as he could when a searing pain shot through him. His hand immediately went to his side where he was shot, only to find that someone had bandaged his wounds. Clumsily making his way towards the entrance to the room, he was startled when someone came running into the room at full speed. He looked up to where the figure was standing, and all of a sudden, all hell broke loose.

He wasn't sure if it was the strain that was being placed on his body from exhaustion, or if it was a side effect from the injections he had been given, but suddenly his ears felt like they had cotton in them. Then, as fast as he lost his hearing, it all came back to him with startling clarity. He could hear the rain hitting the sides of the house, a car speeding down the street from around the corner, a mother yelling at her child a block away, but most importantly, the sound of a heart beating with fear from the figure in front of him. He tried to look up at the figure, but his eyes refused to work properly and focus, suddenly felt like their magnification was turned up a hundred times. He was jolted back as he looked around him, and suddenly went pale when he saw a newspaper on a table in another room and was able to make out the lines of type.

"You should really lay back down." The voice said as it cautiously took a step towards him. Inuyasha flinched in pain, not used to hearing a human voice so loud.

"Come on, I'll help you." The voice was definitely female, and it was only after the shock of the assault of his sense of hearing and vision that Inuyasha realized that he could smell her. Of course she smelled good, like strawberries and vanilla, but he could actually "smell" her; and she smelled like fear.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and immediately drew back from the touch.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you."

It was starting…first it was superhuman speed and agility, now his senses had heightened. Inuyasha just wondered what would happen next. Too shocked by what happened to his body in the last few moments, Inuyasha gave in, and let the girl lead him back to his position on the couch.

"Here you go." She said with a smile as he laid down. "Are you hungry? Would you like something to drink?"

Inuyasha was only noticing that the girl was dressed in a towel, and averted his eyes as a blush grew on his face. Kagome's towel had fallen off her head in her run down the stairs, and now her black hair cascaded around her shoulders. Inuyasha also noted that she also had startling green eyes. Inuyasha couldn't remember the last time he was this close to a female before. It had been so long since he was outside the lab.

"Hello? Did you hear me?" The girl asked as she waved her hand in front of his violet eyes.

Inuyasha, not sure if his voiced worked, shook his head. He hadn't used his voice in months, and wasn't sure if he could anymore.

"No, you didn't hear me, or no you don't want food?" The girl asked.

Inuyasha, acting on reflex moved his lips in response to the girl, and a barely audible "no" came out.

"No, you don't want food?" the girl asked.

Inuyasha, startled at the fact that his voice was usable, shook his head.

"Well when you make up your mind, let me know. I'm going to go upstairs and get dressed." With that, the girl stood from her kneeling position besides the couch, and walked towards the exit of the room when she suddenly stopped and turned.

"Oh, My names Kagome by the way. When you feel better, you can tell me yours." She said with a smile, as she turned and left the room.

Inuyasha couldn't understand why this person was being so nice to him. But considering his current situation, its not like he had any choices. He heard footsteps on the stairs, and a door closed. Content that no one was going to try killing him, slumber over took him once again and he feel into oblivion.

…..

When Inuyasha woke he wasn't onslaught by sights and sounds like he was before. Somehow his body had adjusted to his newfound abilities. He realized that his sense of smell as also heightened when he was met with an inviting sent. His stomach growled in response to the proposition of food. He hadn't realized he was this hungry, and decided to take Kagome up on her offer of food. Inuyasha stood, and after gaining his balance, used his new sense of smell to follow the aroma of food to the kitchen. He saw Kagome standing by the counter and she turned around when she heard him enter.

"Hi" She said with a smile. "I thought you might be hungry, so I made us some ramen and sandwiches. Just sit down, and help yourself, I'm almost done with the sandwiches."

Inuyasha turned to the table and sat at one of the chairs. Shakily, he reached over and got a bowl, and carefully poured some of the ramen into it. His stomach having won, he grabbing a pair of chopsticks, and he dug in, devouring the soup in minutes. Kagome brought the plate of the sandwiches over to the table and sat down.

"Wow, didn't think my cooking was this good." She said happily as she saws his empty bowl. "Here, try one. They're simple, but I like 'em." She said as she grabbed a plate and pilled it with sandwich halves.

Inuyasha, dumb struck at her kindness started eating the sandwiches, deep in thought. After swallowing a mouthful, he put his sandwich down.

"…Inuyasha…" He said, barely above a whisper.

Kagome, who had been happily munching her meal, stopped mid bite, eyes wide, turned to face him.

"Did you just say something?" She asked in bewilderment.

"Inuyasha…my name is Inuyasha." He said softly.

"Nice to met you Inuyasha. Now I don't' have to keep calling you "that guy"." Kagome said with a smile, offering him her hand.

Inuyasha just stared at her outstretched palm, his sandwich half wavering in midair.

"Umm…it's called a hand shake." Kagome said confused as she moved her hand to get his attention.

"Yeah, I know." Inuyasha said, barely brushing her hand, and then withdrawing his back as if her touched fire.

'Weird' Kagome thought, but brushed it off as bad manners.

They ate lunch in a pleasant silence. When they were finished Kagome got up to take care of the dishes.

"Hey, Inuyasha, if you want, I know your still a little dirty and stuff, but your more than welcome to use the bathroom. I could look through my brother's old clothes and try to find you something that would fit."

"Alright" He said, in agreement. The idea of a nice warm shower appealed to him. It would give him a chance to wash the mud out of his long hair.

"Showers upstairs and on the left. There should be towels on the counter, and soap and stuff in the shower." Kagome said as she dried her hands.

"Thanks" Inuyasha said.

"No problem." She replied with a smile.

Inuyasha made his way to the stairs and found the shower easily. Kagome was a nice girl, he thought to himself, but I have to get out of here as soon as possible. They'll be looking for me, and I don't want to drag her into this mess. With that, he went and washed himself up and put on the old sweatpants and t-shirt Kagome had left for him outside the bathroom door. Feeling a thousand times better than before, he decided to look for Kagome and see what she was up to.

He found her in the living room reading a book, and she put it down when he walked into the room.

"Hi." He said, as he walked over and sat down on a chair.

"You have such nice hair." Kagome commented.

Inuyasha blushed, not used to such compliments, as he ran his hand through his long black hair with embarrassment.

"uh…thanks."

"So what were you doing out in such horrible weather?"

Inuyasha, not wanting to tell her the truth, lied.

"I was out for a run."

"Liar."

Inuyasha's head snapped to attention.

"What" he asked.

"You weren't out for a run." Kagome stated. "It looked like you had the shit kicked out of you, and you were shot. That doesn't happen when you go out for a run, unless by some slim chance you were attached and robbed."

"I don't' want to talk about." Inuyasha stated with a growl.

"Fine. If you wanna talk about it, I'm here to listen." Kagome stated as she got up. "I'm going to bed. Long day and all. There is a pillow and a blanket on the couch. Tomorrow, I can go get one of the spare rooms ready and you could sleep there from now on."

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha said. "Its…its just a sensitive subject."

"It's alright. You have your secrets." She said with a smile. "Everyone is entitled to their privacy. Have a goodnight Inuyasha. Sweet Dreams."

"Night Kagome."

She left, and Inuyasha laid down on the couch. It was nice having someone to talk to, even though he didn't do much of the talking. For the first time in his life, he felt like he was welcome somewhere.

"Kagome" he said he name one last time before falling asleep.

End Chapter 3…


End file.
